overage_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (Mario Bros)
Summary Mario is main character in Super Mario Bro. Also is King of gaming. Powers and Stats Tiering:High 4-C | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C | 2-B Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Humans Powers and Abilities: , Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fourth Wall Breaking, Vehicular Mastery, Adaptation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Limited Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning the Zeekeeper), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Telekinesis, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, Can flip/phase between dimensions, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Hammerspace, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid, Survived being crushed flat), Duplication (via Clone Jump), passive Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), OHK (Showstopper), Transmutation and BFR (Up and Away), passive Damage Nullification (Guard Shell DX or Battle Cards), Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Electricity Manipulation (via Volt Shroom or Zap Tap), Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (Via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (Via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (Via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Via Music Keys), Statistics Amplification, Healing, and Statistics Reduction (via Battle Cards), possible Existence Erasure (Wiped Wendy's castle from existence. Should noted that this might most likely fall under Toon Force), Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (minor), Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Petrification by himself. Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge grants him resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, and Power Nullification Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of reacting while being launched by a Launch Star. Capable of dodging attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors and flew the center of the universe in a short time. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr riding the Koopa Clown Car, which it flew to the sun and the home planet to a nearby galaxy in a short period of time. Kept up with the fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: Large Star level (Capable of taking hits from Antasma, even after receiving a boost a power from Dreamy Luigi) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Can tank hits from a Power Star-boosted Bowser) | Multiverse level (Survived Super Dimentio's relentless attacks) Durability: Very high (Can perform various activities and travel to multiple regions with no signs of exhaustion. Also completed 100 trials of both Flipside and Flopside while defeating Shadoo and Wracktail in a sitting), limitless with the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: hammer, Power Up Optional Equipment: List of power Up Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Games Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Kings Category:Super Mario Bro Category:Character that wear hats Category:Mario Bro Category:Donkey Kong Category:Teir 3 Category:Teir 2 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fire User Category:Super Smash Bro 64 Category:Super Smash Bro brawl Category:Ice User Category:Jumpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters that wear hats Category:Top 10 popular video games characters of all time Category:Super Mario Maker 2 Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Minecraft Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario party Category:Wii Category:1981